happyfeetfandomcom-20200222-history
Bo (Boadicea)
Boadicea 'is a character from Happy Feet Two. She is the daughter of Mrs. Viola and the best friend of Erik and Atticus Personality Boadicea is a perky, fearless and sweet little penguin. She loves and looks up to her mother, who she sees as a good role model. She is usually soft spoken and logical but will stand up to bullies and those who attempt to harm her or her friends (like when she tried to flip over Bryan). Bo is strongwilled and has a postitive outlook on life.It is shown she is intelligent, as she is able locate a shortcut across the crevice and when Atticus was confused when the "aliens" started cutting the DoomBerg, she corrects him and said that they were building the way out (which they were). She also seems to have good vocabulary; knowing words like "fugitive" and "rebels".she is also very plaful and romantic at the same time. Skills Bo, (unlike most baby penguins) is a gymnastically talented freerunner, using snow drifts and moguls to run over the icy landscape. In fact, it's the only reason she was able to get the Adelies so fast. She can cartwheel, jump, twirl, frontflip, and backflip great lengths, even (almost) over an elephant seal! She has a good singing voice and a unique dance style (in fact, in the song and dance she performed with some other young girl penguins in front of Atticus, they covered themselves in snow and then shook it off for effect). She is also an exeptional yodeler like her mother. She also has a thick British accent ; seeing that her voice actor Meibh Campbell is from London. She is the next Norma Jean. Her voice is similar to Gloria's. Appearance Bo looks rather like Gloria when she was a baby; slightly shorter than the other girls and has a rounder mask and face, and a larger tail, and very bright eyes. This may mean she might look like Gloria when she grows up. Whatever it means, you can tell her apart from other baby penguins by this.she is also very different to the magority of chicks having a little spunky attitude and will probably be very similar to Gloria and Norma Jean. Biography She is the daugther of Ms. Viola. She accompanys Erik and Atticus on their journey to Adelie Land. Mumble finds them and takes tham back to Emperor Land. Along the way they meet Bryan the Beachmaster and Bo tries to backflip over him but fails (Bryan flips his tail so she flipped back). When they get to Emperor Land they find that the whole population has been trapped by the Doomberg. Bo runs to get the Adelie nation to help out. She returns with more penguins than expected! While everyone is dancing, she and Atticus (and some other Adelies, chinstraps, Magellancs, and Little penguins) fall down with the other doomed penguins and is reunited with her mother. When the Doomberg falls, she, Ms. Viola, Atticus, Seymour and all the trapped emperor penguins escape. Bo is 5 years old. She is shown to be worshiped for her beautiful looks. . Relationships with other characters 'Miss Viola Bo and her mother have a very strong bond together. When Bo, Erik and Atticus followed Ramon, Miss Viola and the other chick's parents franticly searched for them. Also, when Miss Viola and the others were trapped by the Doomberg, she convinced Mumble to let Bo go to the Adelies and was seen yodeling with Bo. 'Atticus' Bo seems to be really good friends with Atticus. When she got flipped back by Bryan, Atticus demanded he apologize and slapped his trunk with his flipper (which only succeeded in making him angrier). 'Erik' Bo has shown to be really close friends with Erik, playing together with him and Atticus. In Happy Feet 2, Erik wanted to come with Bo when she went to go to get the Adelie penguins (But was stopped by Atticus). She seems to understand him more than others: When Mumble misundertood what Erik was saying, she corrected him and says "I think he's asking: why dance?". When Erik was holding on to the rope, she told him to bite down hard. When she saw Erik being laughed at, she told everyone it wasn't funny.she is also very supporting of him and acts like his wife this might be because she has a crush on him.she is shown to be very close to him and loves him very much and hopes to be with him she is also seen dancing with him on the cover of dj dancing pengiuns the films website and will be toghether in there generation similar to mumble and gloria. As there is another piece of love the same the same thing gloria said when he got laughed at "it not funny" and is in love with him.Happy feet 3 might be about erik finding a mate and ervery chick laughed at him (female to) erik might get with someone who loves him the most the best singer of his genaration and the most gourgess Boadicea.erik also has feelings for her as he was thinking probably when bo walked off to get the adalies "I love her so much".they will probably be toghether in the next film. Gallery 90789 glg.jpg|Bo with her love interest erik Boadicia.jpg|Boadicea running to get the Adelies! Boudica pp.png|Bo, daughter of Ms. Viola Happy feet two poster.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Penguins